SOMETHING LOVE
by BryThyaNa
Summary: Jika aku disuruh memilih... untuk bernapas atau mencintaimu. Aku akan menggunakan napas terakhirku untuk mengatakan "aku cinta kepadamu" kenapa sih klo ngomongi draco kau selalu marah-marah ingat benci bias jadi cinta"jawab ginny
1. Chapter 1

_**Jika aku disuruh memilih... untuk bernapas atau mencintaimu.**__**  
**__**Aku akan menggunakan napas terakhirku untuk mengatakan**__**  
**__**"aku cinta kepadamu"**_

Author baru maaf baru coba bikin fic

Gak pinter bikin summary jadi langsung baca ajj

Muggle world no magic no voldy PURE MUGGLE WORLD

Saya hanya pinjam nama jadi sangat OOC dri cerita asli

Semua nama hanya milik bunda JK

WARNING

OOC,TYPO

_**Benang – benang benci dan cinta sangatlah tipis kebencian sejak kecil akankah berujung cinta diakhir nanti…?**_

CHAPTER 1 : AWAL KEBENCIAN

"arrgghh….." erang Hermione sambil menarik rambut yang ia ikat ala pony style

"kenapa mione" Tanya ginny sahabatnya

"kamu tahu tetangga kita yang kembar?"Tanya Hermione

"si kembar collin maksudmu?" jawab ginny

Hermione menepuk kepalanya dia lupa klo dalam satu komplek perumahannya ada 2 anak kembar

"buka maksudq draco sama antares"

Ginny hanya manggut-manggut saja "kenapa lagi mereka?"

"ares gk pernah ganggu aku sih,tapi draco yang kebangetan masa dia selalu jodohin aku sama si cormac,padahal si ferret itu tau aku sudah pacaran sama cedric tapi masih aja jodohin aku sama cormac,lagian cormac sama cedric kerenan cedric klo"ujar Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas

"mione tarik nafas,,,,kenapa sih klo ngomongi draco kau selalu marah-marah ingat benci bias jadi cinta"jawab ginny santai.

PLUUKKKKKKK…..

Satu bantal mulus mendarat dikepala ginny

"awwww….sakit mione" seru ginny sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"salah sendiri kau sudah tau kan ginny dia sering gangguin aku dari berangkat sekolah,pulang sekolah,berangkat les,pulang les,sampai aku bermain diluar dengan kalian pun dia selalu gangguin aku gimana aku gak jengkel"cerocos Hermione

"memang antara draco dan ares lebih pendiam ares klo draco dia memang usil mione tapi asal kau tau dia baik banget apalagi rambutnya yang pirang persis dewa yunani _**hades**_"jawab ginny

PLUUUUUUKKKKK…..

Satu bantal lagi mulus mendarat dikepala ginny

"AWWW…MIONE SAKIT TAU"

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dan membuat gerakan seolah2 muntah tanpa menghiraukan keluhan ginny

"aku bicara gini karena kakakku ron teman baik draco dan ares mione jadi aku sedikit tau tentang mereka"

"ya..ya…ya terserah kau lah btw padma,lily sama luna kemana kog belum kesini?"

Tanya Hermione

"mereka bilang mau ke warung madam rosmerta beli nasi pecel"jawab ginny sambil membolak – balikan majalah yang dibacanya

"aku juga mau"sahut Hermione

"sudah mione mereka beli buat kita"jawab ginny

_Hening_

"ehmm..mione"

"yes gin"

"kau tidak pernah berfikir kenapa si draco selalu menggangumu?" Tanya ginny

"entalah gin yang jelas itu hanya hobinya yang sering mengolok-olok aku dan memanggilku _mudblood" _jawab Hermione

"klo kata ron dia menyukai diantara kita ber4 antara kau,padma,luna dan victory menurutku dia menyukaimu mione"

Hermione menoleh mendengar apa yang dikatakan ginny bersiap melempar bantal

PLUUUUUUUUKKK…..

Sayang bantal meluncur melewati ginny yang menghindar sebelum bantal mengenai mukanya

"arggggggghhhh…..mione kau apa-apa'an melempar bantal seenak kepale kucing" jerit padma

"oppps…soryy pad tadi mau lempar ginny tapi dia menghindar"jawab Hermione memelas

Ginny hanya terkikik

"kenapa sih kalian berdua"sahut luna

"paling ngomongi sidraco…draco…dan draco…"jawab sitomboy victory

"ya kalo ada yang buat mione uring-uringan pasti draco siapa lagi coba"sahut padma

"kenapa lagi draco dear apa yang dia ganggu hari ini"jawab luna sambil mengelus puncak rambut Hermione

"ya dan hanya luna pengertian disini gara-gara sikap draco"ujar Hermione sinis

"draco mengganggu hanya karena dia menyukaimu mione"jawab padma dan victory bebarengan

"oh come on girls klo kalian bilang draco no way klo ares mungkin iya"sahut Hermione "draco sifatnya nyebelin gak mungkin dia menyukaiku ihhhh…amit-amit baby boy baby girl deh"

"kalo kau disuruh milih antara draco dan ares kau pilih siapa mione?" Tanya luna sambil menyiapkan nasi pecel yang dibelinya dipiring

Hermione mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari

"ehmmm… mungkin ares saja deh draco nyebelin ares lebih pendiam dan lebih manis" jawab Hermione tersipu

"benarkah yang ku dengar itu MIONE" sahut suara yang lain dari depan pintu

Keempat kepala menoleh kearah pintu dan luna yang membawa nasi pecel dari dapur hanya melongo

TBC

Siapakah yang mendengar?

RnR PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jika aku disuruh memilih... untuk bernapas atau mencintaimu.**__**  
**__**Aku akan menggunakan napas terakhirku untuk mengatakan**__**  
**__**"aku cinta kepadamu"**_

_**Benang – benang benci dan cinta sangatlah tipis kebencian sejak kecil akankah berujung cinta diakhir nanti…?**_

"CEDRIC?"seru luna,ginny,padma dan victory bebarengan

"jadi benar yang ku dengar mione kau menyukai ares?"Tanya cedric penuh dengan kesinisan

"KAU MENJIJIKAN GRANGER AKU TIDAK SUDI BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN WANITA SEPERTIMU"

"tidak baik menampar wanita diggory"sergah antares

"kau lelaki atau bukan?"sahut draco

typo masih berterbangan maaf (-/\-)

CHAPTER 2 : BENCANA atau MUKJIZAT

"CEDRIC?"seru luna,ginny,padma dan victory bebarengan

"CED…"hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Hermione

"jadi benar yang ku dengar mione kau menyukai ares?"Tanya cedric penuh dengan kesinisan

Hermione hanya membuka lalu menutup mulutnya kembali tanpa ada kata yang terucap

"sorry ced kayaknya kamu salah sangka deh"sahut ginny

Cedric menaikan alisnya

"salah sangka atau salah pendengaran yang kau maksud dengan gamblang mione menyebut dia menyukai ares"

"oh ced ku mohon dengarkan aku ini tidak seperti yang kau kira aku bisa jelaskan semua"terang Hermione

"menjelaskan tentang apa granger menjelaskan KENAPA SIKEMBAR MALFOY MENGGANGGUKU SETIAP HARI HANYA KARENA SALAH SATU DIANTARA MEREKA MENYUKAIMU"teriak cedric

Hermione terperanjat karena cedric menyebut nama keluarganya

"tutup mulutmu diggory kalo kau tidak tau faktanya jangan berteriak seperti itu terhadap mione kau tidak berhak"bela padma

Cedric hanya melirik padma

"aku tidak tuli PATIL aku dengar apa yang dikatakan GRANGER dia menyukai ares"jawab cedric sambil menunjuk mione

Mata Hermione semakin berkaca-kaca cedric tidak pernah menyebut nama keluarganya kecuali dia sangat marah besar

PLLLLAAAKKKKKK…..

Victory memukul tangan cedric dengan buku

"TURUNKAN TANGAN MU DIGGORY tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk orang dan mana sopan santun yang dijunjung DIGGORY senior tidak menyebutkan nama keluarga walau dalam keadaan marah sekalipun"ujar victory

"GRRRRRR…."cedric menggeram

"dengar ced aku menyukai ares bukan berarti cinta mereka hanya bertanya antara draco atau ares yang mereka maksud sifat bukan perasaan"jawab Hermione sambil memegang lengan cedric

Cedric berlalu begitu saja Hermione mengejar cedric keluar

"mione biarkan"cegah victory

"tidak lepaskan aku tory…"jawab Hermione sambil menyentak tangan victory

Hermione berlari keluar rumah mengejar cedric

"dengarkan aku ced pliss"pinta Hermione sambil memegang tangan cedric

"lepaskan tangan kotormu MUDBLOOD hubungan kita berakhir"

Seperti mendengar petir Hermione mendekap mulutnya

"KAU MENJIJIKAN GRANGER AKU TIDAK SUDI BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN WANITA SEPERTIMU"

PLAAAAAAAAKKKK…

Hermione menampar cedric

"ka-kau be-beraninya kau menyebutku begitu ced hanya karena persoalan kecil…"tangis Hermione pecah saat itu juga

"KAU.." Cedric mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Hermione

Hermione memejamkan matanya sebelum tangan cedric sampai dipipi mulus hermione ada tangan kekar yang menahannya

"tidak baik menampar wanita diggory"sergah antares sambil mencengkram tangan cedric

"kau lelaki atau bukan?"sahut draco sambil menarik Hermione menutupi Hermione dipunggungnya

Rupanya Hermione mengejar cedric hingga tanpa ia sadari berhenti tepat didepan rumah keluarga MALFOY

Cedric melihat gerakan draco yang menarik Hermione tersenyum sinis

"jadi MALFOY termuda granger tadi kau bilang menyukai ares kenapa draco mione"jawab cedric

Hermione terbelak dengan kata-kata cedric

"TUTUP MULUTMU DIGGORY aku hanya melindungi mione dari laki-laki sepertimu" sahut draco

"sepertinya kau salah menilai orang brother dia tidak seperti yang kau pikir"ucap antares sambil menepuk bahu draco

"maksudmu?"Tanya cedric

"draco menilai kau lebih baik dari cormac ternyata kau tidak lebih dari sekedar cowok busuk yang berani menampar cewek"timpal ares

Hermione hanya terdiam mendengar pembelaan kedua kembar malfoy kepadanya

"padahal aku jelas-jelas tahu diggory hari ini sebelum kau kerumah mione kau pergi dengan Astoria"timpal ron

Cedric kaget mendengar pengakuan dari mulut ron

"aa-apa yang kau maksud weasley cih kenapa seorang weasley bisa berkata yang tidak mungkin terjadi"jawab cedric gugup

"benarkah yang q dengar ced Astoria kenapa ced sudah berapa lama?" sahut Hermione

Cedric hanya melirik hermione

"aku tahu diggory kau mengencani Astoria dibelakang mione aku tak mungkin sembarang bicara aku diam bukan karena kau tapi karena temanku ini pasti membunuhmu ketika tahu apa yang kau lakukan dibelakang mione,mione sahabat adikku jadi dia sahabatku juga"sahut ron sambil menepuk bahu ares dan draco

"KAU…BASILIK busuk yang menjijikan diggory"Kata draco sambil menekan kerah baju cedric

Cedric gugup karena rahasia selama 3tahun sejak dia berpacaran dengan Hermione dan bersamaan selingkuh dengan Astoria akan terbongkar.

cedric mencari cara agar terbebas dari masalah ini

"_bisa mati konyol aku disini dihajar satu malfoy saja bisa membuatku terkapar hingga 3 hari apalagi 2 malfoy sekaligus"_pikir cedric

Cedric melihat mione

"mione dear kau tidak mungkin mendengar kata-kata ketiga bajingan ini kan?"ujar cedric melembut kepada mione "dan lepaskan tanganmu MALFOY"lanjut cedric sambil menyentakkan tangan draco dari kerah bajunya

"aaa-akkku…"mione terbata-bata

"BERANINYA KAU…"Ares mengepalkan tinjunya

Tinju ares melayang tepat saat itu juga Hermione menghalangi namun terlambat

BUUUUUUGGGHHHHH…

Hermione jatuh ditanah ketika tinju ares tepat mengenai pipinya

"auwww…" jerit Hermione

Draco,ares,dan ron terkejut dengan yang terjadi

Cedric terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Hermione melindunginya dari tinju antares

"MIONE…"teriak ginny,victory,luna,dan padma yang tiba-tiba saja datang

Cedric berlutut melihat Hermione

"mione dear kau tidak apa-apa"ujar cedric sambil memenggang pipi Hermione

"auww sakit ced"ujar Hermione

"maafkan aku dear"sahut cedric hati-hati sambil membantu mione berdiri

"kau MALFOY apa yang kau lakukan?"ujar victory sambil menunjuk muka antares

Ares hanya terpaku melihat tinjunya tadi mengenai Hermione

"mi-mioone maaf kan aku"jawab antares sambil hendak menghampiri Hermione

"jangan mendekat MALFOY tidak cukup yang kau perbuat"ujar cedric

"mione percaya padaku yang kalian katakan semua bohong mione takkan percaya kepada kalian"sahut cedric

Draco yang tidak bisa menemukan suara tadi kembali bersuara

"mione kau percaya padanya hentikan kegilaanmu terhadapnya mione dia lelaki berengsek"ujar draco

"apa yang terjadi disini sebenarnya mione"sahut luna berdiri disebelah mione

Hermione hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan luna

"aku percaya cedric dra…malfoy jadi jangan coba menghasutku kalo kalian tidak punya bukti"sahut mione yang entah kenapa tidak bisa menyebut nama kecil draco

Draco tercengang mendengar perkataan Hermione berjalan mendekati Hermione dan menunduk menatap mata coklat madu Hermione

DEGGHHH…

Jantung Hermione berdetak cepat ketika iris matanya bertemu iris mata draco

_Coklat bertemu abu-abu_

"_menenangkan mata indah malfoy kenapa aku merasa damai ketika menatap matanya"batin Hermione_

"AKU AKAN MENCARI BUKTI KALO DIA SELINGKUH DAN AKAN KUREBUT KAU DARINYaa…"desis draco didepan Hermione

Hermione terdiam mendengar perkataan draco

TBC

A/N : maaf jelek hanya ini yang bisa saya keluarkan dari uneg-uneg saya terimakasih reviewsnya.

Ditunggu lagi saran dan kritiknya

**RnR Pleaseeeee**


End file.
